CT-3187 "Basher"
CT-3187, known as "Basher", was a clone of Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett, and was a part of Torrent Company, an elite unit of clones in the 501st Legion. Three-One-Eight Seven took part in the First Battle of Geonosis and survived the destruction of his assigned unit. Following the battle's end, he was assigned to the 501st Legion. He was involved in the Battle of Christophsis and the Battle of Teth. ----------------------------------------------------- Early Career Basher was part of the first battle of Geonosis, managing to survive the battle despite most of the other clones he was with being killed in the fighting. After the battle had ended, he was moved to the 501st legion, and quickly became accepted as a member of the legion that would be commanded by general Skywalker. He served alongside Skywalker, as well as Obi-Wan Kenobi, during the battle of Christophsis, and accompanied Skywalker, as well as his new padawan Ahsoka Tano, to the planet Teth, to assist the jedi in their search for the kidnapped son of Jabba the Hutt. As one of only a few survivors from the battle, before the arrival of general Kenobi, Basher, along with the clone trooper known as Silo, another survivor of the battle, were part of the foundation for Torrent company being rebuilt with new soldiers, as the Clone Wars began to intensify, with the battles becoming more and more destructive. --------------------------------------- Progression of the War As the Clone Wars raged on, Torrent Company was given some of the most important missions of the war, including lending assistance to General Kenobi on Saleucami as he searched for General Grievous. Despite their best efforts, however, the clones were unable to capture the fiendish droid general, as he escaped back into the far reaches of space. As the battles accumulated, Basher found himself depending on his brothers more and more often, and became good friends with trooper "Silo" and the arrogant captain "Kombine". They fed off of each other's confidence, a bond which kept them alive through most of the battles of the Clone Wars. Despite the 501st mostly being used as a front lines unit, there were times where they were needed to protect the Republic home front. A year and half into the war, Basher, Kombine and Silo assisted a Jedi in apprehending a suspected Separatist spy on Coruscant, which allowed the Republic to foil an attempt made by the Separatists to launch an attack on Coruscant. Shortly after this event, Basher and a small group of other Torrent Compant clones linked up with Marshal Commander CC-1128 "North" of the 401st Legion and his shock troopers to destroy a unit of commando droids smuggled onto the planet before they could break into the sector's Republic command center and steal data that would have proven invaluable to the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Basher was sent to Umbara with the rest of Torrent Company as the war drew closer to it's end. General Skywalker was pressed to temporarily transger command over to fellow Jedi General Pong Krell, whose leadership style Basher was highly skeptical of. However, he and his brothers opted to continue following orders despite their doubts about the Jedi. When Krell sent them to a set of coordinates and informed them that Umbarans had disguised themselves using clone armour from the 212th Attack Battalion, Torrent Company went to the location and immediately opened fire on the supposed hostiles. In the ensuing firefight, Basher was hit by a blaster bolt and died without knowing that he and the rest of Torrent Company had fired on their own brothers. Krell's treachery was repaid with a blaster bolt to the head from a trooper known by the nickname of "Dogma". -------------------------------- Personality and Traits Basher was a relatively independent clone, and enjoyed the relatively loose chain of command that went along with serving under general Skywalker. He wasn't as arrogant as Kombine, but wasn't as quietly confident as Silo. He spoke out against anyone who doubted the abilities that he and his brothers possessed, and backed up his talk with creativity and solid marksmanship, and also with the intelligence to know when to follow orders without question, and when to speak up. -------------------------------------- Equipment and Appearance Basher wore standard phase one clone armor for most of the war, and used the DC15S blaster carbine, as well as thermal detonators. When the transition was made to phase two armor, Basher decided to customized his armor slightly, having his armor from his shoulder pads to his gloves completely painted blue, and with a blue hammer painted on the forehead of his helmet. He was clean shaven, and kept his hair neatly trimmed, slightly shorter than that of the clone template, Jango Fett. Category:Character Category:Clone Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:501st Legion Category:Torrent Company Category:CT-3187 "Basher" Category:Battle of Umbara